


a new beginning in the end

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Crisscolfer Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ficlet written for CC week, day 3, theme Let The Credits Roll</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new beginning in the end

"Now is not the time to be making out in the back row, boys," Lea whispers, her smirk knowing and giddy like their own are.

"Hush, Michele, watch the movie," Chris lifts his head from Darren's shoulder where he had his face dug in for the past twenty minutes, "we're not even in the back row," he mumbles, trying to not sound like a pouting five year old.

It's not that he doesn't want to see the movie that's playing up on the screen in the small theatre they booked for this event. It's not that he'd prefer to be making out with Darren right now _thank you for that Michele_.

He's just seen it before, on small screens, big screens, while it was being captured on film, from behind the camera and in front of it. He knows every second and every frame like it's a part of him. And really, he's only waiting for one thing tonight, one thing that he knows he _will_ pay attention to.

"You two are hotter," Lea quips, but then refocuses her gaze on the screen.

They booked the small theatre for a reason, and Chris mentally pats himself on the back as he inches closer to Darren on the comfortable cushions that have replaced the generic cinema seats.

"I'm not making out with you," Darren mutters into Chris' ear, but leans into the kiss that Chris drops on his cheek anyway, "Lea would just watch if we did."

"Didn’t stop you before," Chris chuckles, but doesn't try to get any closer now that he's found a comfortable spot.

"You said you wouldn’t use that one against me," Darren pouts but then goes quiet when he hears a shushing sound from a few rows above them.

"Seriously, you two, you can't even behave tonight?" Lea laughs then snuggles back into Jon's side, her smile bright and genuine like they all remember from the early days on _Glee_.

They have everyone there for this screening, their families and their _families_ , the friends they'd found along the way who have become parts of their lives. Chris is pretty sure the shushing sound came from Chord or Mark, both occupying one double seat each as they're watching. He sneaks a glance around the audience and feels the tears build up in his eyes, so he burrows his face into Darren's shoulder again.

"I know," Darren whispers and Chris sighs, a little shaky.

Darren's the one who understands, the movie playing on the screen is their collaboration, it's their baby, and it's what brought them on the right path to where they are now. Chris had a script brewing in his head and on various scraps of paper and napkins and in note applications for a few years. It wasn't until he finally gave in and asked Darren to do the music that the pieces started fitting together. There is only one person who fully understands the weight of what it meant for them to work on it together and the only one who knows just how far it got them.

The ending nears and the final musical number plays out on the screen. It's the first moment since the opening credits that makes Chris look up and watch. It's the song that started it all, one that he heard Darren playing at a gig after _Glee_ , fresh and new and enough to give Chris the necessary courage. He'd hesitated before, even when he was advised to find a composer and music director for the script. In the time after the show ended, Darren went a different way than Chris and while they'd stayed in contact, they weren't _them_ as much as they used to be while _Glee_ was still on air.

"It's yours, you know," Darren is whispering into Chris' ear, "That first time you heard it," Chris hears and realizes that Darren's thinking of the same moment Chris was just moments earlier, "I knew you were going to be there and I wanted you to hear it."

Chris didn't know and his eyes meet Darren's gaze, then he leans in for a lingering kiss.

"Thank you," he whispers and turns back to the screen where the credits are just starting.

They both expect it, the gasps and other sounds of surprise when their names come up after the movie's title. There's applause first, when Chris' name comes up, accompanied by a whistling that he responds to with an unconvincing glare in Hannah's direction.

_Screenplay by: Chris Colfer_

It's the next credit that earns them the shocked reactions.

_Music and lyrics by: Darren Criss-Colfer_.

"Dude," Chord's deadpan tone is drowned out by a squeal from Lea.

Chris turns to Darren and laces their fingers together, then runs his thumb over the new white gold band that hasn't yet become habit. It's new, it's shiny, it's so bright to Chris that he's surprised no one has asked him about it before the movie screened, before they all found out.

"I love you," Darren whispers and Chris grins happily, his own ring a comforting weight on his free hand.

"I love you, too," Chris says back with certainty, one he's lost for a while but is not letting go anymore.

"You're married!" the words come from behind them and they both turn to Lea, smiles lighting up their faces.


End file.
